Dátalord
by Seraphim3
Summary: Meine erste Fic bitte um Reviews


Schreiber: Seraphim  
  
Typ: Anime FanFic  
Art: Digimon Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers und die Welt von Digimon gehört nicht mir und  
ich mache mit dieser FanFic keinen Profit oder so.  
  
Kommentar: Meine erste FanFic also nicht wundern wenn sie nicht so gut  
ist freue mich aber über alle Kommentare und E-Mails also lest und dann mailt mir wie schlecht die Geschichte ist.   
  
  
Widmung: Dieser Text ist einer alten Liebe Gewidmet.   
  
Zur Geschichte: Spielt etwas nach dem ende der letzte Staffel von  
Digimon Tamer  
  
  
Dátalord 1/ von wahrscheinlich 5  
  
Nur Mut.  
  
/Es ist einer dieser schönen Frühling Morgen an dem alle Menschen einfach glücklich und zufrieden ihren Arbeiten nachgehen. Alle bis auf Takato, der wie jeden Morgen in die Klasse kommt, sich auf seinen Plartz setzt und zu träumen anfängt./ Es sind jetzt genau drei Wochen seit unsere Digimon gegangen sind. Und das erste was mir dieses Mal, genau wie jeden Morgen wieder auffällt. Wenn ich in die Klasse komme ist dein lehrer platz in der neben meinen in der Klasse. Jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehe denke ich an dich Jenn und frage mich wo du bist, wie es dir geht und was los ist. Doch jedes mal wenn ich bei dir anrufe geht nur dein Vater ran, der entweder sagt dass du keine zeit hast oder nicht da bist. Ist er noch immer so hart zu dir oder willst du mich vielleicht sogar nicht mehr sehen, gar einfach alles vergessen was war. Ach Jenn… /Indem Moment reißt Takatos Lehrer ihn aus seinen Gedanken./ „Takato wen du jetzt fertig geträumt hast kannst du ja rausgehen." /Takato war einen kurzen Moment iritiert und wußte nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, was von dem leisen Gelächter der klasse wegen seinen Träumens noch etwas verstärkt wurde./ „Ja" Jetzt bloß nicht so schnell nicht das es hektisch aussieht ich muss die Fassung behalten sie dürfen nicht wissen das ich, das ich Jenn... Kaum war ich raus aus dem Klassenzimmer Atmete ich erleichtert auf. Das war jetzt schon das 4mal in dieser Woche. Takato du musst mich unbedingt zusammenreißen. /Nachdem die Schule heute zu ende war, ging Takato niedergeschlagen nach Hause, doch da rief ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Träumen./ „Takato." „Ach Henry du bist es." „Ich kann auch wieder gehen. War nur nen scherz aber was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" „Ach nichts Henry." „Komm erzähl mir nichts Takato." „Henry es ist so das ich, das ich…" /Takato versuchte Henry zu sagen was er fühlte aber er konnte einfach nicht klar sprechen./ „Jenn vermisse" „Ja aber woher weißt du…?" /Fragte ihn Takato wirklich verwirrt./ „Also Takato ich bin dein Bester Freund und außerdem doch nen Blinder mit Krückstock. Jeden Morgen siehst du auf Jenns Platz rüber und fängst an zu träumen. Ruf sie doch einfach mal an Takato." „Henry das tu ich doch immer und immer wieder, aber nur ihr Vater geht ran der sagt dass sie nicht zu sprechen ist." /Da läuft Takato eine Träne über die wange./ „Dann geh doch mal bei ihr vorbei." „Aber was ist wen sie mich nicht sehen will?" /Fragte er ihn schon fast im begriff los zu heulen./ „Takato du magst Jenn sehr oder?" /Takato wurde jetzt etwas Rotaber verstand die Frage nicht genau./ „Musst nicht antworten. Dann solltest du aber erst recht hingehen." „Aber was ist wenn sie mich nicht sehen will oder nicht da ist. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich dass verkraften könnte." /Henry hob Takatos Tränen überlaufendes Gesicht und sah ihn in seine traurigen Augen./ „Ich bin doch dein bester Freund oder?" „Ja natürlich Henry." „Gut dann sag ich dir als dein bester Freund gehe zu ihr. Ich werde dich nachher glaubhaft beim Treffen entschuldigen." /Takato richtete sich wieder etwas auf./ „Danke, ich werde es machen." /Takato versuchte ein lächeln hinzubekommen./ „Ja so kenn ich dich fröhlich und wohlgemut, tränen passen einfach nicht in dein Gesicht. Also lauf endlich los Takato." /Takato rannte so schnell er konnte nach Hause nahm etwas Geld und rannte zum Bahnhof um zu Jenn zu fahren. Die rufe seiner Eltern in der Wohnung hatte er gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen./ Was werde ich ihr sagen wenn ich sie seh? Sage ich einfach was ich fühle. Nein das würde sie verschrecken vielleicht sogar verletzten. „Alles bitte einsteigen der Zug fährt in 3Minuten nach Westshinjuku." 10minuten später sitze ich auch schon in einen leeren Abteil auf der fahrt nach Westshinjuku. /Inzwischen beim Treffen. Hernry setzt sich gerade zu Rika al sie ihn fragt./ „Hey Henry wo ist denn Takato." „Ihm ging es schlecht Rika, also wird er heute nicht kommen." /In dem momment sah Rika etwas traurig auß und sie stellte die Frage die sie gerade jetzt bedrückte wei sie dachte das nun auch er so würde wie die anderen./ „Es ist ziemlich deprimierend dass nur noch du, Takato und ich zu den Treffen kommen. Hoffentlich bleibt Takato jetzt nicht auch einfach wie die anderen den Treffen fern." „Nein keine Sorge Rika Takato kommt wieder, es ist nur weil er etwas in Westshinjuku erledigen muss." Nein scheiße verplappert hoffentlich hat sie's nicht gemerkt. „Achso er ist endlich zu seiner geliebten Jenn gefahren." /Sagte Rika mit einer spur bitterkeit in ihre stimme, die Henry nicht bemerkte, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht darauf./ „Äh was Rika, du wusstest es?" „Natürlich Takato ist doch auch mein Freund. Hoffentlich klappt es." /Henry nickte zustimmend./ „Hoffe ich auch, aber wer sollte ihn denn nicht mögen oder Rika?" /Rika zögert kurz aber zu kurz das Henry es bemerkt./ „Genau Henry wer sollte diesen liebenswerten Stachelkopf denn nicht mögen." „Rika?" Hab ich etwa zuviel gesagt, mich verplapert. Hat es Henry bemerkt. Nur keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen ganz ruhig bleiben./ „Ja Henry?" „Ich muss leider noch einkaufen gehen, meine Mutter hat vorhin angerufen dass sie keine zeit hatte." „Ok Henry dann machen wir morgen aber etwas länger, ja?" Puh noch mal glück gehabt. Er hat nichts gemerkt. „Natürlich Rika also bis Morgen." „Bis Morgen." /Und sogingen sie beide. Etwas später bei Takato im Abteil./ „2Minuten noch, dann noch ein kurze stück mit dem Taxi und ich bin bei ihr" /Da tönt auch schon eine tiefe Stimme aus den Bahnhofs Lautsprechern./ „Westshinjuku weiterfahrt in 5Minuten." /da shreckte Takato auf der schon wieder getrümt hatte./ "Schnell raus hier. So ein mist den ganzen Tag ist schönes Wetter und jetzt fängt es an zu regnen." /Etwas später vor der Tür vor Grundstück von Jenns Vater im schon strömenden Regen./ „Bitte warten sie noch vielleicht muss ich gleich wieder los." „Ok." /Takato stand einfach nur vor der Tür und traute sich nicht zu klingeln. So ließ er den strömenden Regen einfach auf sich nieder prasseln./  
  
Eine schöne Überraschung.  
  
Jetzt muss ich nur noch klingeln dan. Plötzlich hör ich eine stimme vom Grundstück. Es ist Jenns. „Nein Vater dass werde ich niemals tun." „Jenn du wirst diese Versager niemals wieder sehen. Sie bringen dich immer nur in Gefahr. Und vor allen dieser Versager Takato." „Nein Takato ist kein Versager und ich hasse dich." Da höre ich ein heftiges Klatschen vom Grundstück. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." „Bleib hier Jenn wenn du das Haus jetzt verlässt brauchst du nicht wieder kommen." /Indem Moment springt die Tür auf und Jenn kommt raus gerannt, mit einen Abdruck einer Hand auf ihren zarten Gesicht. Sie rennt Takato direkt in die Arme ohne ihn jedoch zu bemerken, zu bemerken in wessen Arme sie gerannt ist./ Ich merke sofort wie jämmerlich sie in ihren dünnen Weißen knielangen Kleid bei diesen strömenden Regen und bei dieser Kälte friert. /Er legt ihr sofort seine Jacke um. Sie weint aber immer noch jämmerlich und so nimmt er sie in die Arme um sie zu trösten. Erst jetzt richtete sie schluchzend ihr Gesicht hoch um zu sehen wer es ist, der sie so liebevoll in den Arm nimmt./ „schnief, schnief Takato?" /Er schaut ihr liebevoll in ihre Marine blauen Augen./ „Ja Jenn hab jetzt keine Angst mehr ich werde dich beschützen." /Immer noch tief schluchzend antwortete sie./ „Danke Takato." /Da hörte sie wieder die Stimme von Jenns Vater sie zuckte kurz zusammen. „Jen komm sofort her! Oh nein nicht schon wieder dieser Versager. Verschwinde las meine Tochter einfürallemal in Ruhe." /Jenns Vater rannte wütend Fauchend auf sie zu./ „Komm steig ein Jenn wir fahren zu mir." /Sagte er ihr während er die Tür des Taxis öfnette./ „Ja Takato." /Jenn und Takato stiegen in das Taxi ein und fuhren weg bevor Jenns Vater sie erreichte. Jenn schmiegte sich im Taxi immer noch schluchzend an Takato. Der darauf sanft seinen Arm um sie legt und sie an sich zieht um sie zu trösten./ Ich glaub es nicht das Mädchen dass ich liebe, liegt in meinen Armen, könnte es denn sein, das sie mich vielleicht auch… Nein wie sollte sie, jemand wie sie, jemanden wie mich lieben. Aber dennoch ich werde nicht zu lassen das er dir noch einmal weh tut Jenn. /Am Bahnhof angekommen stiegen sie in den Zug um und fuhren zu Takato. Jenn war während der fahrt immer wieder eingedöst. Dann vor der Wohnung von Takato. Er muste sie halten weil sie sonst umgefallen währe./ „Ich mach nur noch auf Jenn." /Jenn nickte nur schwach und Takato öffnete die Tür./ „Komisch warum ist denn das Licht aus. Mama, Papa bin wieder da." /Takato tastete sich in der Dunkelheit zum lichtschalter, schaltet das Licht ein und sah in dem Moment einen Zettel an der Kommode hängen./ „Er ist von meinen Eltern. Lieber Takato wir mussten kurzfristig dringend zu ein paar alten Freunden die unsere Hilfe brauchen. Wir kommen übermorgen wieder. Wenn etwas ist die Telefonnummer steht auf der Rückseite. Und es liegt etwas Geld da. Also bis dann mein Liebling gez. Kaito und Saijú." /Jenn rutschte herrab und nur Takatos Reflex verhinderte das sie zu Boden fiel. Da greift er ihr unter die Arme und bringt Jenn ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatte er sie auf das Sofa gesetzt hörte er ein leise Magen knurren von Jenn./ „Jenn ruh dich erst etwas aus. Ich gehe kurz in die Küche und mache dir etwas." „Danke Takato." /Sagte sie schwach. Takato lief in schloss die Wohnzimmer Tür und ging in die Küche. 2Minuten später in der Küche./ „So fertig, hoffentlich schmecken ihr die Sanwiches die ich gemacht habe." Als ich die Wohnzimmertür wieder öffne. Seh ich Jenn in ihre Weißen Kleidchen zusammen gerollt auf dem Sofa liegen. /Sie schläft unruhig und zitterd in ihren dünnen Kleidchen./ Sie ist so schön. Ich bringe sie lieber hoch, mein Bett ist bequemer und vor allen wärmer als dieses alte Sofa. /Takato bringt sie hoch in sein Zimmer und legt sie so sanft wie er es kann in sein Bett./ So fertig jetzt muss ich dich nur noch zudecken und die Heizung anmachen, gut das war's. /Da nimmt Takato einen Stuhl und setzt sich neben ihr ans Bett. Und streichelt ihr immer wieder sanft durch ihr braunes und weiches Haar./ Wie wunderschön sie ist, so unbeschreiblich schön. /Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er auf dem Stuhl ein. Am nächsten Morgen wacht er um 7Uhr auf. Sein erster Blick ist der den er auf Jenn wirft. Sie hat eines dieser wunderschönen lächeln das sie immer so auszeichnet./ Oh gut sie schläft noch, sie ist so wunderschön. Kann ich es denn wagen. /Da küsste Takato sie ganz sanft auf die Stirn./ Wie schön wäre es wenn sie mich auch lieben würde. Na ja dann mach ich meinen Engel mal was zu Essen. /Kurz darauf in der Küche./ „So was haben wir den da mal schauen. Eier, Speck, Brot …" /Ein paar Minuten später. Jenn steht in der Küchentür unbemerkt von Takato der gerade etwas zubereitet, in einer von Takatos Jeanshosen die er ihr aufs bett gelegt hat./ Takato ist wirklich süß. /Da dreht sich Takato um, um nach den Salz zu greifen. Und schreckt etwas auf./ „Huch Jenn seit wann bist du wach." „Ich bin kurz nach dir aufgewacht." /Takato schluckte tief. Und sagte mit zittriger Stimme während er sich vor ihrer Reaktion fürchtete./ „Dann hast du ja. Entschuldigung ich wolte…" /Bevor er aussprechen konnte, war sie schon zu ihm gelaufen und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen./ Unglaublich mein Traumgirl küsst mich. Wie weich und geschmeidig ihre Lippen sind. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten sahen wir uns tief in die Augen. Und ich negann wieder im ihren zu versinken. „Jenn ich liebe dich." Da sah sie mir mit ihren Marine Blauen Augen in meine und gab mir wieder einen Kuss noch intensiver, noch zärtlicher als der zuvor. Ich wünschte das dieser Moment nie vergeht, denn das Gefühl das sich bei mir einstellte war mehr als ein Glücksgefühl es war Liebe. Nach Himmlischen 4Minuten lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. /Sie sieht ihn kurz in seine Augen und sagt./ „Takato ich liebe dich."   
  
Ein viel versprechender Anfang.  
  
/Da knurrte ihr Magen und sie schaute verlegen auf den Boden./ „Jenn ich hab dir etwas gemacht, es ist nichts Besonderes aber ich hoffe es schmeckt dir." „Warum sollte es nicht es ist doch von dir Takato, demjenigen den ich am meisten Liebe." Nach dem Kuss wusste ich dass mein Engel mich liebt, aber jedes Mal wenn sie es sagt erfasst mich ein Gefühl perfekten Glücks. „Und schmeckst?" „Ja es ist super. Und danke wegen der Hose." „Das freut mich und schön das sie dir passt." Nachdem wir fertig gefrühstückt haben räumte ich das Geschirr in die Maschine. Und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf das Sofa. „Jenn gehen wir etwas in den Park anstatt in die Schule ich kenn da eine schöne Stelle." „Natürlich Takato-chan aber nur wenn du mir jetzt sofort einen Kuss gibst." „Aber natürlich" Es war das wahre Glück an die Schule und alles andere dachte ich nun nicht mehr. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins an was ich denken konnte und das bist du Jenn. „Gut dan gehen wir mal Takato-chan." „Einen kleinen Moment noch." Bevor wir los gingen nahm ich noch etwas Geld und steckte es ein. Als wir im Park waren gingen wir an Guilmons ehemaligen versteck vorbei, durch ein Gebüsch und da war dan der Platz den ich meinte. „Von hier aus sieht man dem See im Park von einer ganz anderen und vor allen unberührten Stelle. Hier ist es Jenn" „Es ist einfach wunderschön hier Takato." „Nicht annähernd so schön wie du Jenn" Wir legten uns neben einander auf die Wiese in die Sonne. Kuschelten etwas und schliefen an einander geschmiegt ruhig ein. /Später vor der Schule./ „Du Rika hast du eine Ahnung wo Takato steckt?" „Nein Wieso." „Ich mache mir sorgen, was ist wenn Jenn nichts für ihn empfindet. Er meinte das er das nicht ertragen könnte." „Meinst du das er?" „Keine Ahnung aber warum ist er sonst nicht hier?" „Dann sollten wir ihn lieber sofort suchen." „Wir teilen uns Rika so finden wir ihn leichter." „Genau Henry" Hat sich mein Takato etwa etwas angetan? Nein das kann, das darf einfach nicht sein, das würde er nie tun Oder? /Eine Stunde später im Park vor Guilmons Versteck./ „Rika hat du ihn gefunden?" „Nein bei ihm ist auch niemand, er ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." „Henry." „Ja was ist denn Rika?" „Wir haben leider Besuch zu hause und meine Mutter erwartet von mir leider dass ich auch da bin. Suchst du weiter?" /Henry erkannte Rikas schlechtes gewissen, dass sie nicht mit weiter suchen konnte./ „Ja Rika keine Sorge es ist kein Problem." „Danke Henry. Bye, ruf mich aber sofort an wen du etwas von ihm hörst, oder ihn findest egal wann. Egal was ja?" „Wird gemacht Rika. Bye." So wo könnte Takato sein? /Inzwischen bei den beiden. Jenn setzt sich auf Takatos Schoss der noch im Sonnenlicht im grünen Gras schlummert und schaut ihm genau in die Augen./ „Takato. Takato-chan" Flüstert sie mir zu. Aber anstatt zu antworten oder meine Augen zu öffnen schlinge ich meine Arme um sie ziehe sie an mich und küsse sie. Nachdem wir uns 2Minuten später wieder von einander lösten flüsterte sie wieder. „Takato." Und ein leises knurren ihres Magens war zu hören und wie auf Stichwort, um meine Jenn nicht allein zu lassen knurrte auch mein Magen. „Verstehe komm wir gehen. Ich kenn da was, es wird dir sicher gefallen." „Gut Takato-chan." Wir gingen wieder durch den Busch und liefen gerade Arm in Arm von Guilmons Versteck den weg zum Parkweg hinunter. Als ich Henrys Stimme hörte. „Takato?" „Oh Hy Henry." „Wo warst du die ganze zeit? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht. Und wer ist das?" /Da drehte sich Jenn auch zu Henry um der sie nicht erkannt hatte und gab Takato einen zärtlichen Kuss bevor er Antworten konnte. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten fing Jenn an sein fehlen zu erklären./ „Entschuldigung Henry wir wahren heute etwas am See und haben die zeit vergessen, mein Takato-chan und ich." „Oh verstehe. Ich freue mich für euch. Ich rufe lieber gleich Rika an das ich euch gefunden habe, sie hat sich auch große Sorgen gemacht." „Brauchst du nicht wir gehen zu ihr." „Gut Takato, also bis später ihr Turteltäubchen." „Ja bis später Henry." /Henry lief geradewegs nachhause./ „Und gehen wir erst zu Rika oder?" Da gab zuerst mein und dann ihr Magen ein leises knurren von sich. „Wir gehen danach zu Rika, Jenn?" Arm in Arm liefen wir den Parkweg entlang. Ich führte sie zu einen kleinen abgelegenen Restaurant. „Takato willst du etwa hier…?" „Ja Jenn mein Engelchen das werden wir." Sie dreht sich etwas um wirft ihre Arme um mich zieht sich an mich und wieder einer dieser lieblichen Küsse. „Na komm Jenn." Und wir gingen Arm in Arm in das Restaurant, bestellten uns einen Tisch und ne ganze Menge zu Essen. Nach einen Romantischen Essen waren wir wieder vor dem Restaurant. „Und jetzt zu Rika, mein Engel?" „Ja gehen wir sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen." Wir klinkten uns beieinander ein und liefen los. /Später bei Rika./ „Mama ich geh mal kurz in die Küche. Ja?" „Gut bleib nicht solange es ist einen spitzten Stimmung hier." „So etwas ruhe. Es ist schon viertel vor Acht schnell wo ist Henrys Nummer ach da gut." /Das Telefon klingelt und klingelt nachdem 7.klingeln nahm endlich jemand ab./ „Hier ist Rika Nonaka ist Henry da?" Huch Rika dann waren sie also noch nicht da. Waren wohl zu beschäftigt aber sie werden noch kommen sie haben's ja versprochen. „Tut mir leid Rika ich kann jetzt leider nicht telefonieren. Also bis später." „Er hat einfach aufgelegt." Hat er ihn etwa noch nicht gefunden. Oder hat er ihn gefunden und…? Nein das darf nicht sein, denk nicht an so was Rika. „Rika?" „Ja Mama?" „Was ist denn los Rika du bist schon den ganzen Abend so abwesend. Ist irgendetwas?" /Da klingelt es an der Tür./ „Ich gehe Mama." Wer ist da an der Tür egal, es ist passend so muss ich diese Frage nicht beantworten die mich so quält und vielleicht ist es ja Takato. So offen. Es ist Takato. „Takato." /Sie umarmte ihn kurz./ „Entschuldigung aber wir dachten dass du dir vielleicht etwas angetan hättest." „Keine Sorge Rika wen er jemals mit solchen Gedanken spielen sollte werde ich ihn schon davon abbringen. Nicht war Takato-chan?" Da umarmte mich Jenn kurz und fest um ihre Worte noch etwas zu unterstreichen. „Natürlich mein Engel." Antwortete ich nach dem wir uns wieder voneinander lösten. „Oh ihr seid also zusammen wie schön, wollt ihr etwas mit feiern?" „Was meinst du Jenn?" „Gerne danke für die Einladung." /Etwas später./ „Du Takato?" „Ja Frau Nonaka?" „Ich weis nicht was los war, aber gut das ihr gekommen seid Rika war den ganzen Abend so abwesend." „Hey Rika." „Ja Mama?" „Willst du noch etwas?" „Nein danke." Takato ist mit Jenn zusammen. Es ist doch klar dass er mich nicht liebt. Aber na ja wenigsten ist ihm nichts Passiert. /Nach dem Ende der Feier, etwa viertel nach neun verabschiedeten sich alle./ Und auch Jenn und ich verabschiedeten uns. „War ne super Feier Frau Nonaka. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich noch." „Ebenso noch einen schöne Abend Takato." Wir liefen zu mir nach hause, kaum bei mir angekommen warfen wir die Schuhe auf den Boden fingen an uns zu liebkosen und ich trug sie hoch in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen machte ich die Tür zu. „Takato ich liebe dich." Uns küssend fielen wir in mein Bett. Wir kuschelten etwas und sie gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Zungekuss. Ihre Hände fuhren unter mein T-Shirt wären ich ihre Brüste durch ihr kleid streichelte, als sie mich gewähren ließ zog ich ihr kleid aus so das sich unsere Oberköper aneinander schmiegten. /Nach einigen weiteren Minuten der Liebkosung bewegten sich Takato´s Hände in Richtung Jenns Hose. Da hielt sie seine Hände fest. Takato sah ihr in ihre Marine Blauen Augen./ „Hab ich was Falsches gemacht Jenn?" /Fragte er erregt./ „Nein. Ich will es auch. Aber sei bitte zärtlich zu mir. Ich bin noch Jungfrau." „Ich auch." /Sie ließ seine Hand los und er zog ihr die Hose aus. Diese Nacht entwickelte sich zu dem Schönsten was Takato und Jenn jemals erlebt hatten./   
  
Ach die Eltern.  
  
/Am nächsten Morgen um Acht./ „Juhu Takato wir sind wieder da." /Rief Kaito er aber hörte sie nicht, denn er war noch in seinen schönsten Träumen versunken, nämlich die von Jenn./ „Komisch schläft er noch oder warum stehen seine Schuhe da schau mal nach ob er einfach nur verschlafen hat Liebling, ich mache erst mal ein Frühstück." „Ja liebes. Takato?" /Takatos Vater lief hoch zum Zimmer und stand gerade vor Takatos Tür als Kaito die frage hoch rief./ „Wessen Schuhe sind denn das." /Irritiert öffnete Saijú die Tür und sah sie dort aneinander geschmiegt und Arm in Arm liegend. Aber er drehte sich gleich wieder um und schloss die Tür. Und ging runter um zu frühstücken./ Oh man, mein Sohn ist gerade 16 und dann das. Was sag ich ihr bloß. „Und was ist? Kommt er runter?" „Nein er fühlt sich nicht gut." „Dann bringe ich etwas hoch." „Nein, nein er hat schon was und braucht nur noch etwas Ruhe er schläft gerade wieder." „Gut dann lass ich ihn mal lieber schlafen, aber wessen Schuhe sind das eigentlich da draußen." Mist was sage ich ihr jetzt nur. „Äh keine Ahnung wir können ja Takato fragen wen er wieder wach ist." „Genau." /Etwa eine stunde später wachte Takato gerade auf./ Sie schläft noch dann mach ich ihr mal ein schönes Frühstück. /Er kam gerade in die Küche als er seine Eltern sah und etwas geschockt zurück schreckte. Saijú saß am Küchentisch und Kaito war noch am Herd aber sie drehte sich sofort zu ihm um. Und schloss ihn in die Arme./ „Na Takato geht es dir jetzt schon wieder besser?" /Fragte sie ihn worauf er irritiert in der Küche umherblickte. Sein Vater der dies bemerkte nickte ihn unauffällig zu mitzumachen./ „Ja Mama, jetzt geht es mir wieder etwas besser." „Das ist schön. Ich mach dir gleich was zu essen ja." Takatos Vater stand auf und ging zum Wohnzimmer. „Ähm Takato kommst du mal kurz?" „Ja Papa." /Er lief schnell, aber er rannte nicht, nicht das seine Mutter etwas merkte. Takatos Vater schloss die Wohnzimmer Tür./ „Und schläft sie noch Takato?" /Jetzt blickte Takato seinen Vater verlegen an./ „Ja, aber du weist…?" „Ich war vorhin kurz in deinem Zimmer als ihr noch geschlafen habt. Ich habe dich gedeckt und du hast jetzt etwas Zeit aber du musst es ihr sagen. Ja? Ich gehe jetzt lieber wieder in die Küche sonst merkt sie noch etwas, ich bringe das essen dan hoch ja? Inzwischen kannst du dir ja mit ihr, etwas ausdenken wie du es deiner Mutter sagst" „Danke Papa." /Takato ging wieder hoch./ „Takato legt sich noch mal etwas hin, ich bringe ihn das Essen hoch." „Gut ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Hier ist es." /Er brachte das Essen hoch und klopfte an./ „Komm rein Papa." /Er kam hinein Jenn war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und hatte sich ihr Kleid angezogen./ „Schönen guten Tag Herr Matsuki." „Ebenfalls, Jenn richtig?" „Genau Herr Matsuki." „Ich gehe dann mal wieder." „Danke Papa." /Nachdem sie fertig waren schlichen sie sich die Treppe herunter und wollten gerade nach ihren Schuhen greifen. Als…/ „Ähm Takato?" /Takato zuckte zusammen als er die stimme seiner Mutter hörte./ „Wo willst du den hin?" /Takato drehte sich um und blickte ängstlich in die Augen seiner Mutter. Jenn nahm seine Hand und zog sich schützend an ihn./ „Schönen guten morgen Jenn." „Ebenfalls Frau Matsuki ." „Danke Jenn. Takato ich weis nicht was mich mehr überrascht das du mir deine Freundin nicht vorstellst, oder das du anscheinend denkst das ich die scheinheiligen Notlügen deines Vaters nicht durchschaue." /Indem Moment schaute Saijú verlegen durch die Küchentür./ „Entschuldigung Mama." „Und ihr geht jetzt doch etwas in den Park nehme ich an." /Takato sah fragen zu Jenn rüber. Worauf sie ihn mit einen leichten Nicken zustimmte./ „Ach Takato hier ist noch was?" /Seine Mutter hatte ihn von Jenn unbemerkt etwas Geld gegeben. Und lächelte ihn an./ „Einen schönen Tag wünsch ich euch beiden noch." Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet sie ist nicht sauer. Und die Schule erwähnte sie auch gar nicht. „Danke Mama wir gehen dan mal." „Danke Frau Matsuki." /Kurz darauf im Park./ „Deine Eltern sind ziemlich nett Takato." „Mag sein, doch du bist besser." Und ich küsste sie so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich ich nur konnte. „Takato-chan?" Indem Moment fing mein Engel zu weinen an. Und ich zog sie wieder Tröstend an mich „Ja Jenn mein Engelchen warum weinst du?" „Ich muss nach Hause." „Was, aber warum?" „Na ja meine Mutter vermisst mich doch. Und meine kleiner Bruder." „Gut aber ich komme mit." /Schluchzend/ „Danke Takato." /Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später vor dem Grundstück von Katou Jenns Vater./ Wir kamen gerade im Taxi angefahren als wir Jenns Vater wegfahren sahen. Wir stiegen aus. „Bleiben sind bitte noch etwas wir brauchen bestimmt nicht Lang." „Ok ich warte aber maximal 15Minuten." „Jenn schau mal da hängt ein Zettel an der Tür." Jen nahm den Zettel und las ihn darauf fiel sie mir weinend in die Arme. Ich nahm ihr sanft den Zettel aus der Hand während ich sie an mich drückte und las. „Jenn du hast dich für diesen Versager entschieden. Du bist nicht mehr meine Tochter." Wie konnte es dieses Monster wagen meiner Jenn, nur so weh zu tun. Und so was nennt sich Vater. Da öffnete sich die Tür. Und Jenns Mutter schaute heraus. Als sie uns sah nahm sie Jenn sofort in die Arme. „Ach Jenn kleines komm bitte zurück du weist das sich sicher wieder." /Da gab Jenn ihrer Mutter einen Sanften aber bestimmten Stoss um sich von ihr zu lösen./ „Nein Mutter niemals." „Du bist Takato Matsuki?" „Ja Frau …." (Sorry weis den Namen nicht mehr) „Du liebst meine Tochter?" „Ja mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." „Gut aber versprich mir dass du sie beschützt." „Ja solange ich da bin wird ihr niemand mehr wehtun. Und sie wohnt momentan bei mir." „Gut dann kommt erst mal Rein einen heißen Tee trinken. Er kommt erst Morgen Mittag wieder." „Danke Mama." Jenn zog mich langsam auf das Grundstück. Ich folgte zuerst etwas wieder willig dann ging es aber. Jen umarmte ihren kleinen Bruder als sie ihn sah. „Kommst du wieder zurück Jenn." „Nein es geht leider nicht Brüderchen." „Kommt ihr ich hab etwas Tee aufgesetzt." „Ja Mama." Sie nahm ihren Bruder in die Arme und ging mit mir in das Zimmer aus dem ihre Mutter gerufen hat. Wir setzten uns neben einander, Jenns kleiner Bruder setzte sich auf ihren Schoss und Jens Mutter auf die andere Seite des Tisches. „Takato versprich es mir noch mal das du meine Tochter beschützt." Jenn umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss. „Ihr liebt euch wirklich. Jenn versprich mir mich oft anzurufen ja und du weist ja wie dein Vater arbeiten muss, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Da klingelte das Telefon. Und Jenns Mutter ging ran. „Ja. Ach gut du bist es ok, gut dan bis gleich." Jenn und ich saßen irritiert im Raum und starrten ihre Mutter an, da drehte sie sich zu uns mit einen fast panisch Ausdruck im Gesicht um. „Er ist 10Minuten hier schnell pack deine Sachen." Sie rannte mit Jenn in Jenns Zimmer und fingen an etwas ein zu packen. Ich ging kurz zum Taxifahrer gab ihn etwas Geld und fragte ihn. „Können sie noch 15Minuten warten bitte." „Ok." Ich ging wieder rein und stand vor Jenns Zimmer. „Du bist Jenns Freund?" „Huch wer? Ach du bist es." Jenns kleiner Bruder war es der mich das ebnend gefragt hatte. „Bitte pass gut auf meine Schwester auf ich habe nur die eine." Da finge er an zu weinen. Ich nahm ihn in die Arme und Tröstete ihn. „Ich pass schon auf deine Schwester auf und sie wird dich auch immer wieder besuchen, dafür werde ich sorgen, aber nur wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu weinen. Ok? Wenn dich deine Schwester so sieht wird es ihr nur wieder wehtun. Ok?" „Ok Takato-san." Da öffnete sich die Tür und Jenn stand mit einen großen Rucksack vor mir. „Gib ihn mir bitte." Ich nahm den Rucksack der doch um einiges schwerer war als ich dachte, aber als ich ihn auf meinen Rücken hatte ging es. „Danke Mama. Und bis bald Brüderchen." „Jenn bleib doch hier." „Nein Brüderchen ich kann leider nicht." „Jenn du kannst immer zu mir kommen." „Ja danke Mama." /Und da war diese stimme, die alle zusammen zucken ließ./ „Was macht dieser miese Hundesohn auf meinen Grundstück. Dir wird ich es zeigen du." Jen stellte sich ihn in den weg zu schnell als ich es hätte verhindern können. Er schlug sie mit seiner Hand einfach zu Seite. Worauf ich ihn anbrüllte „Rühren sie sie nie wieder an sie Monster." Dann nahm er den Baseball Schläger den er die ganze Zeit in der anderen Hand hielt, in beide Hände und rannte auf mich zu. Jen schrie noch weinend. „Tu es nicht Vater, bitte ich liebe ihn doch." Aber da traf er mich auch schon im Magen. Ich sackte zusammen und es wurde alles Schwarz, ich verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Ende des ersten Parts.  
  
Kommentare und Morddrohungen an   
(520037325584-0002@t-online.de)  
(Und sorry wegen der dofen E-mail) 


End file.
